DEMON & HUMAN
by Kaede210
Summary: The story starts after Rin and Yukio defeated Satan in the anime. Satan has a sister? Who's the demon princess? What's Satan planning now? Beware: OC & OOC. Suguro x OC Might have other pairing later.
1. Chapter 1:Confessions

**Disclaimers: I do not own Ao no Exorcist nor the character.**

**A/N : **English isn't my main language, if there's any grammar mistake or anything else, please tell me. I'll improve myself. Hope you like it~ ^^

* * *

**DEMON & HUMAN**

**CHAPTER 1:**_Confessions_

The girl closed the door and came out from Mephisto's room. Her name is Miyazaki Maiko. She has long silver strands hanging gracefully around her waist with a pair of scarlet red pupils. She took out a bunch of keys given by Mephisto and opened the door nearby with one of the keys. She walked in and reached her class. She saw Rin and Yukio in the class.

Rin was sitting alone beside the window while Yukio was surounded by many girls. She continue walking and she sat beside Rin. She didn't say anything and started to read her book.

Suguro walked into the class after a while. He walked towards Rin's table.

"Oi, Rin, where's the book that I lend you yesterday? " said Suguro.

"Yo, Suguro. Acctually, I haven't started reading yet, mind if I return it to you the day after tomorrow?" Rin replied.

"What are you doing yesterday? Anyway, remember to return it to me." Suguro looked over at Maiko. Ever since she started school, he had a crush on her and even his friends knew about it.

"Bon! Good morning!" Shima and Konekomaru walked in and shouted.

"Good morning!" Rin replied.

"Maiko-chan, good morning!" Shima said to Maiko when she put down her book to see who's shouting.

"Ah, Shima-kun, good morning." She smiled as she greets.

"Good morning..." Suguro said as he rubs his head. Maiko replied him with a smile. Shima and Koneko walked to their seat and sat down, waiting for the teacher to enter the class. While Suguro is going to sit back to his place, Rin pulled him aside and told him something. "Suguro-kun, today is a good day for you to confess to Maiko-chan. Why don't you give it a try?" He sat back to his seat giggling.

Suguro's face turned red. He walked towards Maiko and took a deep breath. " Um...Maiko-chan, do you have time during recess?" His heart beats very fast.

"I'm free~ Is there anything?" Maiko answered and gave him her usual smile, the smile that made Suguro fall for her.

"May I have some words with you?" He finally said it out. He can't believe he just did what Rin told him to.

"Sure~ No problem~" The teacher entered the room and everyone returned to their seat.

During the lessons, Suguro was thinking about how to confess. He wasn't listening to the teacher. He hoped that the lessons will be over as fast as it can.

After the lessons, Maiko followed Suguro to the school park. He turned to her and lowering his head.

"Ryuji-kun?" Maiko looked at Suguro, wondering what could it be. They didn't noticed that Shima, Konekomaru, Kamiki, Yukio, Rin and Shiemi are hiding behind the bushes.

"Um...Maiko-chan...ever since the first day of school, I've had a crush on you...after knewing that you're exwires like me, I was very happy...I don't know what type of guys do you like but...are you willing to go out with me?" Finally, he said it, everything.

There was a silence, even those guys behind the bushes were starting to worry.

"OK." There's was a reply. Maiko agreed. Suguro was very happy, his dream came true. Everyone was shocked with the reply. They jumped out from the bushes.

"Maiko-chan~ Are you really ok with this? Don't force yourself to go out with Bon just because you don't want to dissapoint him~" Shima was the first one to speak.

"I'm ok with this. Ryuji-kun is so kind to me..." Maiko gave him a warm smile.

"No~" Shima was dragged away by Koneko. Everyone returned to their class after the confession. Suguro was really happy, he even saw the way to heaven.

'I'm so lucky, maybe Rin's right! ' he thought. He turned to look at Maiko but seeing her smiling grudgingly. 'Maybe I saw something wrong.' He told himself.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Review and give me some comments please~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2:Satan's sister

**DEMON & HUMAN**

**CHAPTER 2:**_Satan's sister_

After school, Maiko went to the exwire's class with Suguro and the others. It was Yukio's class and Rin was sleeping as usual. Yukio, looking mad asked Rin to stay back for extra class and Shiemi offered to accompany him. Yukio gave Maiko a letter before she left. It was a letter from Mephisto, the principal of True Cross Academy.

Everyone went back to their hostel after class but not Maiko. She went to Mephisto's office where he's waiting for her. She was walking along the corridor until she met Amaimon coming out from Mephisto's office. He ignored her and walked away.

"GOOD AFTERNOON~" Greeted Mephisto when Maiko went into the office. He was sitting on his desk and playing with the souvenirs that Amaimon brought him while traveling around Japan.

"...good afternoon..." replied Maiko with a irritated tone. He's the most irritating Demon she has even seen, even more irritating that Rin. She walked to the chair beside Mephisto's desk and sat down gracefully.

"Well, don't be so cool. I'm your nephew after all." Mephisto grinned happily.

"I don't remember having such an irritating nephew." Maiko crossed her arm in front of her chest, looking away from him.

"It can't be helped, you're the demon king's sister, which is my father's sister, that means you're my aunt~" Mephisto jumped down from the desk and walked towards Maiko. "That means you're the demon princess, my dear aunt."

"..." Maiko remained silence and didn't speak. It was truth after all and she's not going to denied it.

"Thinking of the reason you came to Assiah, I can't believe that father actually did those things to you~ Unbelievable~ I didn't think that the secret weapon that he always uses was you." Mephisto's laughter was evil and loud. It only made Maiko felt more irritated.

"…...shut up..." Maiko stood up and walked up of the room without looking at Mephisto. "...you're more than irritating..."

"Hoho~ She's mad." Mephisto still grinning in his room. Making Maiko mad and showing that face is the most difficult thing in this world and he's the second one to do that.

Maiko returned to her room and lied on her bed. It was a single bedroom specially prepared for her by Mephisto. All the things that Mephisto said was true and she don't want to remember it. She wanted to forget everything that she had done.

Maiko has a special ability as the demon princess. She can travel between Assiah and Gehenna without opening the gate. She also inherited Satan's flame and that's why Satan used her as a tool to kill human while she was still a kid. She didn't know anything and just obeying her favorite brother, killing those innocent humans just to make his brother happy. But when she grew up, she understood everything and ran away from his brother to this human world and met Mephisto, who brought her here. She swore not to return to the demon world anymore unless it's a mission.

The Vatican approved Maiko as an exorcist and put her on special missions that only she can complete with her ability. She's a Knight and also a Tamer. It's easier for a demon princess to tame a demon than a human. She uses a scythe instead of a sword. Sometimes, she also uses a katana and her body is really flexible that she can also fight with bare hands and Satan's flame.

The Vatican wants her to be an exwire in case anyone in the True Cross academy found out her true identity cause it would be a lot of trouble and it's also because it would be strange if a normal girl became a high-ranking exorcist just in one day's time.

While thinking about all these things, Maiko fall asleep. It had been hard days since she came here but today, she's really happy that Suguro confessed to her but when she recalled that, she had another worry, Suguro hated the Satan and everything related to it. She didn't want him to hate her, so she decided to hide the truth.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Review and give me some comments please~ ^^  
Thanks for reading~ I hope you liked it.**


End file.
